


A immortal in fatherhood

by MatchBoy



Series: A immortal and his mix of children [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chaotic Tommyinnit, Child TommyInnit, Child Wilbur Soot, Dadza, Even as a toddler Tommy is a gremlin, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Good dad Philza, Immortal Philza Minecraft, Immortal technoblade, No Angst, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Philza Minecraft Centric, Suddenly comes home and Phils like Suprise! You’re a older brother, Techno had no clue he had siblings, Techno is wary and confused, Wilbur is a lil shit, philza centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchBoy/pseuds/MatchBoy
Summary: Phil hadn’t thought he would be a father but life has a way of bringing you things.All he knows is he wouldn’t change his domestic home life with his children for anything.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: A immortal and his mix of children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189310
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	A immortal in fatherhood

Philza wasn’t always a father, on the contrary he had protested the thought of children when he was younger. 

To be fair it did take him a few millennia to gain children plural. At least with Techno he was able to tell himself it was friendship, a bond because they were both immortals. He was great at lying to himself. 

It changed when he met a small child with a even smaller child, it changed when he met Wilbur and Tommy. His babies. 

As soon as he had taken them in he knew they were going to stay. Fortunately, he fell into the domestic routine fairly easily. 

The changing of diapers felt natural at this point, the wrangling of the kids into bathing was second nature. Wil had gotten it in his head that he was a ‘dirty crime boy’ which led to Tommy following after his big brother. 

Rubbing his forehead, Phil realized that he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

His sons, his pride and joys. 

Ofcourse he had one missing piece of the puzzle, Techno hadn’t been over in years at this point. The young immortal craving adventure and war like he had just a mere half decade before. 

He may have forgotten to delve into the depth of how attached he had gotten to his sons. 

It wasn’t unsurprising for Techno to show up without any forewarning, they never needed it before and they never would. Philzas homes were just as much as Technos as they were his. 

However it may have done well this one time to warn his oldest that he had two younger brothers because opening the door to see a small toddler running around with a knife and a flower covered immortal chasing after said toddler might not have been the best introduction. 

Once Phil had successfully gotten the knife from Tommy, he noticed the presence in the doorway. Turning to see his oldest made a bright grin stretch and hurt his cheeks. 

“Techno! Mate, how are you it’s been a bit” 

Phil made a curious noise as he watched his oldest simply stare, before he could open his mouth to ask what was wrong there was a screech from down the hallway. 

“Tom- TOMS STOP IT! DAD HELP- OW HE BIT ME” 

Phil was down the hallway prying his toddler who had just recently gotten his teeth in off of his middle child. Fat crocodile tears made their ways down Wilburs chubby cheeks in tracks. 

Phil made a cooing noise as he scooped his other boy up into his arms, making his way back to the living room where Techno stood inside this time. Front door closed. Shooting Techno a wry smile he told him, 

“Sorry mate I have to get Tommy down for a nap or else he’s going to be hell” Phil was rewarded for his wording by getting his hair tugged on by said toddler. 

Phil set Wilbur down on the couch, who pulled on his favorite blanket immediately. It made Phil smile before he noticed the nervous glances Wil was making towards Techno. 

“Wil,” He started, gaining the attention of his middle child “Can you be a brave boy and stay here with Techno until I come back please?” A hard determination set in Wilburs eyes as he nodded dutifully. It almost made Phil laugh. 

Nodding towards his two older kids he started walking towards the bedroom humming a small tune, shushing his youngest as he rocked him softly. 

Tommy’s chubby baby fingers made their way into gripping onto his wings, not painfully but enough to be able to feel his grasp. It made Phil smile softly. Moments like these were what he thrived for. 

Mumbling sweet nothings to his youngest as he felt the toddler slipping further into unconsciousness. He pressed a kiss into his tiny forehead before covering him with a blanket and backing away. 

The bed was a mix of blankets and pillows, making sure Tommy wouldn’t fall off of the bed in the middle of his nap. 

A certain soft sappy feeling took over his chest as he looked a his youngest sleeping so calmly. 

He turned to go back into the living room, finding Techno looking thoroughly done and Wilbur looking pleased with himself. 

Once they saw him though, they both let out sounds of relief. He made eye contact with Techno and saw him narrow his eyes just a bit. Ah so they needed to talk. 

Sighing he moved over to the couch where Wilbur was sat, scooping him up again into his chest. Rocking on the balls of his feet, kissing the tear tracks off his sons cheeks causing the 7 year old to giggle. 

“Okay brave boy, do you think you can go crawl into bed with Toms so I can have a adult talk with your older brother?” Phil pointedly ignored the noise that came from Techno, Wilburs eyes sparkled at the word brother before nodding and wiggling out of his fathers arms. 

Saluting Phil he cheered quietly “Aye Aye dadza!” And turned to run down the hall to lay down with his baby brother. 

With them taken care of Phil let out a long sigh before moving to the kitchen, nodding to Techno to follow. 

Sitting in uncomfortable silence before Techno cleared his throat. 

“Soooo,” he started “you have kids now” Phil raised his brow at that, nodding. 

Techno nodded and continued on with a tone like Phil had lost it. “And you called me their older brother” that one caused Phil to freeze. Oops he had said that hadn’t he. 

Laughing quietly he brought a hand up to the back of his neck, “yeah I guess I did, sorry mate. Wilbur is the brunette and Tommy is the small blonde. Absolute chaos starters those two,” Phil smiled “I wouldn’t change them though, gives my life a little more fun” 

Techno let out a harsh breathe through his nose 

“You got attached to them” That made Phil pause, because he had hadn’t he. In all these years he only let him attach to Techno. His one constant. 

“I guess I did” Phil answers, focused directly on picking at his nails. He heard Techno make another noise, he sounded resigned. 

“They’re mortals Phil, they aren’t like us” 

Phil sighed, he knew that. Of course he knew that. 

“I know that, but they are mine just as much as you are, Techno” 

He met his oldest eyes, he saw the conflicted feelings well enough before Techno decided upon something and nodded sharply. 

“Okay” 

Phil smiled, it wasn’t acceptance, not yet but it wasn’t denial either. 

“I’m not getting attached to them though Phil, be aware” 

Phils smile turned into a full grin, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“We’ll see”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated you guys are my serotonin, also if you guys have suggestions for future oneshots for this series lmk :)
> 
> My pronouns are it/they


End file.
